Lesovikk
Lesovikk was a guilt-ridden Toa of Air and the former leader of the Toa Cordak. Biography Early Life Lesovikk was created as a Le-Matoran and later became a Toa of Air. He also became a member of the Toa Cordak, a group of newly-transformed Toa from a variety of backgrounds, notably the first Toa Team. Stationed on an island in the Northern Matoran Universe, Lesovikk emerged as the leader of the team, appointing Toa Nikila as his deputy. During this period of his life, Lesovikk developed a friendship with two Matoran on his homeland, Sarda and Idris. Charged with safe-guarding the Matoran Universe at an early point in its development, the Toa Cordak encountered a number of unruly inhabitants, most notable of which was the Zyglak minority in the southern-most region of the world. The final encounter between the Zyglak and the Toa Cordak, however, resulted in an ill-fated ambush. During the battle, Lesovikk was known to have hesitated for a fatal strategic moment in which his entire team was slaughtered. Able to escape with his life but harrowed by the extent of his failure, Lesovikk returned to his homeland only to discover that the local Turaga had gone insane and triggered a mass exodus of the Matoran under his protection, sending them to the realm of Karzahni. Withdrawing from the face of the universe, Lesovikk was overcome with grief for many centuries, his tale coming to serve as a grim reminder that even Toa could make mistakes. Later Travels On his journeys, Lesovikk met Toa Jovan, fought the Rahi Nui, freed an island from a group of Visorak, and explored unknown lands in the south. He also fought a wounded Rock Lion in an attempt to put it out of its misery, though the Rahi defeated him in a lengthy battle. His wanderings often took him as far north as Karzahni, but he failed to get past the Manas protecting it and find his friends before they were sent to the Southern Continent. Later on, Toa Krakua sought out Lesovikk and told him that Karzahni was going to Mahri Nui. He also informed the Toa of Air that, in the event of Karzahni's defeat,someone would take the tyrant away. Mahri Nui Lesovikk traveled to the Pit, where he was mutated into an amphibious being by the mutagenic waters. He reunited with his old friend Sarda as she was being attacked by a Takea Shark, which Lesovikk dealt with. However, Karzahni suddenly appeared and battled the Toa of Air in an attempt to sharpen his skills in combat. His emnity with Karzahni continued on as he was a victim of Karzahni's Kanohi Olisi, which briefly ensnared him in a vision where his teammates were about to meet their demise. His success at saving the Toa Cordak left him trapped in the illusion, which diverged into an entirely different timeline where his team was still alive and saving lives. Lesovikk managed to escape upon remembering the Zyglak and saved the Matoran from Karzahni. Lesovikk and Sarda soon took it upon themselves to recapture Pit escapees, and were later joined by Hydraxon in their efforts. Redemption After returning with an escaped prisoner, Lesovikk and Sarda encountered a mutated Ko-Matoran named Sephxion, who asked them to help him find his friend and a Zyglak who were in pursuit of Nocturn. Although not pleased with the idea of helping a Zyglak, he agreed, specially considering that the Matoran's friend was a Toa of Fire. The three of them arrived in time when Nocturn had Toa Dumaire and the Zyglak cornered. While the two Toa and the Zyglak kept the warrior occupied, the two Matoran used the wrecked Maxilos' Cordak Blaster against Nocturn. It gave them the opportunity to finish him and defeat him. Dumaire and the others had planned to take him alive, but the Zyglak impaled Nocturn with his dagger, killing him instantly. Dumaire, tired of his companion's attitude, faced the the creature one last time. This time, he was able to defeat it with the help of Lesovikk, and ended his life in rage. The Toa and the Matoran took Nocturn's tools as evidence of his death, and Hydraxon reported them that the Order of Mata Nui was about to launch his final assault against the Brotherhood of Makuta, and that they needed to recruit several prisoner from the Pit. Dumaire, Lessovikk and the Two Matoran agreed to help them to win the war, so Hydraxon provided them with a Breathing Helmet that would allow them to breath water outside the Pit. Lesovikk was then drafted into the Order of Mata Nui's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Lesovikk later evacuated the Matoran Universe upon Makuta Teridax's death and has emigrated to Spherus Magna along with Sarda. Abilities and traits Due to his hesitation, which led to his team's death, Lesovikk blames himself for causing their deaths, and considers himself unworthy to be a Toa. His self-perceived failure to live up to the standards of the Toa exempts him from the code, and he is willing to kill his opponents. As a Toa of Air, Lesovikk can create, control, and absorb air. This allows him to create windstorms and cyclones, and manipulate air pressure. After entering the Pit, he became a water breather. He was granted the ability to breathe air by Mata Nui with the use of the Ignika, and has become amphibious. Alternate versions The Dark War Lesovikk helped old friend Toa Iruini discover the secrets of the Zelnian and Zelnian-Na. His armor was changed by Iruini as was the shape of his Kanohi Faxon. Later another Toa/Dark Hunter War began and Lesovikk knowing that Klingata, the Dark Soldier whom Iruini beat in Zartok's temple, had started it. He soon took control of the war only to have himself and the other Toa be teleported by an Alternate Tuma. The Alternate Tuma had then teleported Lesovikk to one of the million alternate universes where the Makuta never became evil to get the Mask of Space. Pirates Universe Lesovikk claimed to be the first Toa of Air from the First Toa Legend, and expressed frustration over the apparent mistranslation of his name. When he encountered a tribe of Zyglak, Lesovikk commissioned the aid of the first and only male Toa of Psionics, Orde, to calm them down. Unfortunately, the Toa's temper increased the creatures' rage. In the ensuing battle, Lesovikk hesitated for a fatal moment and his entire team was slaughtered. Ashamed, Lesovikk vanished from the face of the universe and his tale served as a grim reminder that even Toa can make mistakes. Appearances *''Vs Zyglak'' Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa of Air